musica del alma
by twilighter333
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS Bella consigue entrar a la mejor escuela de musica del país, donde encontrara aventuras, diversion, amigos y probablemente amor.. B/E EM/R J/A


**Hola! Bueno pues este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste...**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer yo solo los uso en mi historia!**

* * *

**música del alma**

* * *

y ahí estaba, parada en frente de un gran edificio que parecía como una antigua casona, era enorme

hasta se podría decir que era muchísimo más grande que una mansión.

En la reja de la entrada había un gran escudo antiguo, tenia forma ovalada y un león en el centro con una mano encima de este haciendo como un juramento.

Mientras atravesaba los extensos jardines que había de la entrada hasta el enorme edificio recordé a mis padres...

FLASHBACK

"bella promete que escribirás por lo menos 3 veces a la semana" dijo renee

"si mamá te lo prometo pero ten en cuenta que con las clases no se si tendré tiempo de estar checando mi correo todos los días "

"te quiero cariño, cuidate" dijo charlie mientras me daba un abrazo

La verdad es que era extraño ver a charlie haciendo eso por que al igual que yo a el no se le hace nada fácil el poder expresar sus sentimientos.

En fin después de una larga despedida me fui a la sala de abordar sintiendo un poco de nostalgia el dejar mi hogar...

FIN FLASHBACK

al llegar a la entrada del edificio pude ver una gran recepción parecida a la de un hotel antiguo pero a la vez moderno con pequeñas salitas para que la gente se sentara mientras esperaba que le asignaran su cuarto.

Llegue hasta un gran escritorio de mármol donde había una señora como de unos cincuenta y muchos con el pelo medio canoso y unos lentes de secretaria, supuse que esa era la recepcionista y el parecer por su gafete pude ver que decía Sra. Cope.

"buenos días" dije tímidamente mientras ella me daba una extensa pero acogedora sonrisa

"buenos días, dime tu nombre y en seguida te doy tu numero de habitación para que te instales"dijo amablemente

"isabella marie swan" dije mientras ella lo tecleaba rápidamente en su ordenador

"hmmm, te toca la habitación numero 156, esta del lado izquierdo por ese pasillo en el cuarto piso"

dijo señalando un extenso pasillo

"llamare a Thomas para que te ayude con tu equipaje, apropósito tu compañera de cuarto ya ha llegado "

"gracias" dije dando mi mejor sonrisa, mientras un señor como de unos cuarenta cogió mis maletas y me dijo que lo siguiera para que yo pudiera encontrar mi habitación

en el camino pude ver a mis futuros compañeros, cada uno con diferentes instrumentos en las manos.

Estábamos entrando en el elevador cuando se abrió y dejo ver a tres chicas, todas delgadas y con vestuarios extremadamente atrevidos, tanto que ya hacia que se viera vulgar. Al verme la que estaba hasta el frente hizo una cara de asco y la escuche murmurar "adefesio" mientras pasaban a mi lado riéndose estúpidamente, en ese instante supe que ellas serian mi pesadilla en mi estancia aquí, solo rogaba por que no compartiéramos clases.

Estaba tan distraída con mis pensamientos cuando escuche a Thomas

"llegamos señorita..."

"bella" dije extendiéndole una mano mientras el la tomaba

"muy bien, esta es su habitación, adentro esta una carpeta donde se le indican las actividades del dia de hoy" dijo mientras abría la puerta dejando ver una gran habitación, que digo habitación mas bien parecía un mini departamento.

Había una pequeña estancia muy moderna y acogedora con una TV de plasma en el rincón y una cocineta muy bien equipada en un lado de la habitación y dos puertas en cada lado de la estancia.

Le di las gracias a Thomas mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Estaba observando todo detalladamente cuando mi compañera de cuarto apareció

"hola tu debes ser isabella" dijo la chica, era bajita con facciones que me parecían de un duende y su pelo era corto y estaba peinado hacia todas partes y al parecer era una gran fan de vestir a la moda.

"si, pero me gusta que me digan bella" solté con un poco de pena

"bien bella, soy alice, puedo ver que seremos grandes amigas" dijo dando saltitos y reflejando emoción en sus ojos

"bueno sera mejor que te instales, te molesta que te ayude así acabaremos más rápido ademas que podríamos conocernos un poco mas te parece?" pregunto alice mientras yo asentía

me llevo a la que seria mi habitación la cual era hermosa y muy elegante con el mismo estilo de la escuela , era muy acogedora había un escritorio con los libros de las materias que hiba a tener en todo el ciclo, enfrente una cama hermosa con una cabecera color crema y acolchonada, la cama tenia sabanas que hacían juego con el color de las paredes y la cabecera, ademas al lado del escritorio estaba un gran closet donde podría guardar mi tan escasa ropa, seguido por un gran ventanal dando a un balcón con la vista a los jardines de el campus.

Mientras alice y yo desempacamos supe que ella toca el violín y le dije que yo tocaba la guitarra pero solo como hobby pero que lo mio era cantar aun que era muy tímida para demostrarlo en publico dado a que no me gusta ser el centro de atención, también me dijo que tiene un hermano y me platico acerca de su amiga rosalie y me ofreció una ida al centro comercial de la ciudad para comprar mas ropa para mi y aprovechar darme clases de lo que hay de moda.

Fuimos al auditorio y había mucha gente mientras que esperábamos a que se terminara de llenar el lugar para que el director empezara con la bienvenida y esas cosas que se hacen el primer día de clases cuando vi que una chica rubia con un cuerpo de supermodelo se acercaba a nosotras

"rose por aquí" grito alice para llamar su atención, la chica nos sonrió y se sentó de mi lado izquierdo

"hey rose, ella es bella, bella ella es rose"dijo mientras nos presentaba haciendo gestos con la mano apuntándonos

"mucho gusto" respondí, dándole un apretón de mano

hicimos platica y la verdad es que rosalie era muy divertida me la pase genial con aquellas dos, empezaba a considerar de que alice tuviera razón y que seriamos grandes amigas.

De repente una voz nos interrumpió por los altavoces

"bienvenidos sean todos a este nuevo ciclo en west high music academy, este año se tienen planeados muchos proyectos entre ellos esta el de al mejor promedio de este semestre se le otorgara una beca durante todos sus estudios aquí" todos aplaudieron " este año también tenemos nuevos maestros con nosotros así como también nuevas asignaturas" después el director presento a todos los maestros y lo que se haría en todo el año, también explico cuando serian las evaluaciones y menciono que al final del año se hará un concierto en el cual solo los mejores alumnos participaran.

Voltee a ver a alice y le note una mirada algo preocupada, como si estuviera buscando a alguien

"alice a quien buscas" le pregunte en un susurro

"a mi hermano quiero presentártelo pero no lo veo por ninguna parte" me respondió algo preocupada

"no te preocupes alice lo mas seguro es que este con jazz o con emmett" dijo rosalie tranquilizándola

* * *

**bueno este fue el primer cap!! espero les haya gustado, porfa dejen reviews para saber que rumbo debo tomar con la historia, que les gustaría leer o en que estoy mal como he dicho antes este es mi primer fic así que porfa sus opiniones son muy importantes....**

**twilighter333**


End file.
